


Ride Him!

by etherreal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sex Toys, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherreal/pseuds/etherreal
Summary: George makes a risky tweet and entices Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 320





	Ride Him!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago on here under a different account, but removed it for privacy reasons. It's back now, and you can find me on Wattpad under "succccubus" as well!

"Who remembers when Dream let me ride him?"

Dream read the tweet over and over again. The words playing in his mind, making him feel riled up. Of course, to all their fans, George was making a joke. But the thought of such an action was, to Dream, both a blessing and a curse.

The worst thing about long distance relationships was the lack of intimacy. There were no cuddles or kisses, or general mundane tasks with your partner by your side. There was no spooning, amd obviously no sex... Not that it was a priority to Dream, but he was still missing out on everything.

This tweet in particular referenced a video George released only about a week ago. Dream just wished it were real.

His thoughts were interrupted by his one and only boyfriend, George.

george  
:)  
can we play bedwars im bored

dream  
maybe

george  
maybe???

dream  
can we do something i want to do afterwards?

george  
...  
depends  
what is it

dream  
hahaha  
you'll find out ;)

Dream grinned to himself, heading up to his recording room.

He started up the game and then waited for George to call, which was only a matter of  
minutes.

"Hey," Dream hummed, running around the Hypixel server.

"Hey." George said. Dream could hear his smile through the call. "Will you tell me what you wanted to do now?"

Dream chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I already told you, you'll find out!"

George huffed out a, "Yeah but now you've got me intrigued!" He paused. "What if we didn't play bedwars and you just told me what you wanted to do?"

Dream rolled his eyes even farther and laughed again. "You said you wanted to play bedwars!" He teased. "So we're playing bedwars!"

Dream got an exaggerated 'ugh' from George, which led them to start playing.

The boys played a few uneventful rounds, telling each other stories and poking fun at each other. They weren't having much luck, losing more games than they were winning, and the nervousness Dream was feeling from his thoughts was making it harder to focus properly.

"Can we stop now? I'm still curious what you meant." George said after the third loss in a row. Dream grinned. Knowing that George was anxious and, possibly excited, just made Dream even more nervous.

"Fine." He decided. Dream leaned back in his chair a bit and chuckled to himself, his cheeks bright red.

"What?" George laughed, trying to pry at Dream.

"Your tweet earlier." Dream hummed, still grinning to himself. "It's a bit... cheeky, I suppose."

George half-laughed. "Yeah, and?"

Dream hesitated. "Turn your webcam on."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

There was a moment of silence as George turned it on so Dream could see his face. He smiled wide, obviously not having caught on to what Dream was implying. "What do you want?"

"Oh, come on now." Dream leaned forward against his desk, closer to his mic. "You really don't see where I'm going with this?"

George laughed nervously and looked away from his camera.

"I wish that..." Dream started, his eyes flickering away from George's face while he imagined to himself. "You were actually here to do that. I wonder what your reaction would be."

Dream looked back up at the screen to see George blushing profusely. "Yeah. Me too." He numbled quietly, looking up at the camera as if he were looking right into Dream's eyes.

"Do you wanna try something?" George raised an eyebrow at Dream's question, wordlessly asking for more. "Get on your bed. And take off your pants."

George's eyes widened a bit and he laughed again, though slowly did what Dream asked. He didn't show off on camera, but Dream could hear the unzipping of George's jeans and the ruffling sound they made when he slid them off. He meekly crept onto his bed, moving his chair and adjusting his camera so the angle was better.

"And... grab a pillow. Put it between your legs." Dream hummed, George once again doing what his boyfriend said. 

"Dream, I don't know if this is going to work at all." George said, looking straight at the camera with an almost mischievous look on his face. When Dream didn't say anything in return, George got up and walked off camera, obviously searching for something in one of his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Dream got no verbal response, but watched as George returned back in front of him with- a butt plug?

George grinned, his face still bright red, as he sat on top of the pillow and set the toy next to him.

"Tell me what to do babe." George teased. He was good at this, making his voice soft and low and saying dirty things to Dream, though usually late at night.

"You're naughty." Dream commented, before adding on, "Put it where it belongs."

George chuckled and slowly started to remove his boxers. The sight of George's naked lower body and his clear arousal from the whole situation slapped Dream right in the face. It was moments like these where he was not only aroused, but so very in love with his boyfriend. He knew George could do nothing and Dream would still love him more than anything in the entire world.

Dream watched as George licked his fingers and started to prep himself, adding another finger to his hole every minute or so. It didn't take long, though, and when he pushed the plug in he barely winced as if he had done it multiple times before.

At this point Dream had pushed his pants down to his lower thighs, palming himself and grinding into his own hand. George wrapped his legs around the pillow again in a position where he could face Dream, biting his lip and grasping the soft pillowcase with his fingers.

"Close your eyes.. And rock back and forth." Dream guided, watching as George did what he said. "I'm right here. Just imagine it's me underneath you." 

George let out a soft moan and chuckled. "You act like its hard for me to imagine that."

Dream rolled his eyes before quickly glueing them back to the screen. He started to stroke himself, watching George as he humped the pillow and got harder and harder. 

"Mmm.." George moaned. "C-Clay..." George only called Dream by his real name when he was close to climax, and it made Dream hornier.

"Don't you dare, not yet. Don't you want to ride this out longer?" He teased, only getting a louder moan from George. George peeled his shirt off, now completely naked and aggressively humping his pillow.

He opened his eyes and looked right at Dream, one hand on the pillow and the other hovering by his mouth. George licked his hand and starting to touch himself, Dream biting his lip and moaning softly at the sight.

"I want you." George teased, his breathing getting heavier and turning into soft pants. "I swear if you're not touching yourself right now I'm never going to put on a show like this again."

Dream exhaled, barely able to make a sound with the arousal he felt. "I am, don't you worry about it." He groaned and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. "Does that feel good in your ass?"

George hummed in approval, closing his eyes as well and starting to moan louder and louder. Dream thrusted his hips up into himself, his other hand roaming his chest as if it were George's.

As much as it sucked, this was the closest they'd get to being truly intimate until they could finally meet.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer." George whimpered. He started to moan out Dream's name, getting louder and more aggressive as he got closer.

"Wait for my word. Don't do it yet." Dream huffed, peeking an eye open to look at his screen again. George's back was arched, his hand steadily pumping his cock and his ass pressed against the bed, grinding into the plug. His rhythm was somewhat peculiar, but it was so arousing at the same time.

Dream shifted in his chair, watching as George adjusted himself and started moaning even louder. It was clear he had hit his prostate, his toes curling and his one hand grasping the pillow tightly.

"Clay! Please!" George pleaded. Dream could faintly see the glistening of sweat on George's forehead and chest, listening intently as George continued to call his name and beg for his release.

"F-fuck," Dream groaned and grabbed his phone, doing his best to get a video of his orgasm, which he was sure to send to George later. Even after his climax he continued stroking himself and guiding George. "I just came. I don't want you to until I say so, I want to see the biggest and loudest orgasm you can muster." He growled, George whimpering.

George obeyed, though, continuing his skewed rhythm for Dream. His mind was stuck on the idea of Dream cumming deep in his ass; their bodies sweaty and stuck together as they fucked out of pure passion.

Dream watched and let George overstimulate himself for a few minutes. He could tell, George was trembling and begging for release, his jaw almost stuck open.

"Now." Dream said, watching as George almost immediately came all over himself. He leaned back into the plug, quickly becoming a writhing, moaning mess of curse's and whimpers of Dream's name.

George slowly started to calm down from his climax, still gently rocking and stroking himself, opening his eyes one at a time to look at his webcam.

"W-was it g-good?" He stuttered, a smirk spreading across his face, knowing Dream's eyes were trained on him.

Dream simply hummed in approval, his chest and stomach covered in his own cum similar to George. 

George gently got up off his bed, removing the plug off camera with a small pop. He cleaned himself up, as did Dream, and George soon reappeared with just a sweater on.

"Did you take a video?" He asked, clearly shaking a bit behind his webcam.

"Yes." Dream replied, struggling to properly pull up his pants and zip them back up.

George grinned, thinking to himself. "You better fly me out as soon as this pandemic has cooled down." He teased. "I'd suck you off while you speedrun and let you fuck me into your mattress every night."

George blushed as he said this, and Dream became flustered at the thought. "Oh yeah? Every night, huh?"

George giggled and nodded. There was nothing else for him to say to his boyfriend, and he stared lovingly into the camera.

"I love you, Clay."

Dream smiled.

"I love you too, George."

And one day, he'd get to prove it too.


End file.
